In the field of refrigerators and other appliances, it is often deemed desirable that the door close without additional user effort in certain circumstances to ensure that the door of the refrigerator or other appliance is properly closed even if a user neglects to close the door manually. In some cases, this is accomplished by orienting the appliance such that the door will close by gravity, at least when the door is located between the fully opened position and an intermediate, partially-closed position. These gravity operated door closing systems are sometimes effective, but they require that the appliance be properly installed and set-up to ensure proper closing. Gravity operated door closing systems can also cause the door to close with excessive force, which creates noise and can disturb the contents of the refrigerator or other appliance. These gravity operated systems also are often ineffective for modern French-Door refrigerators where the French doors must engage and operate sealing and/or latching flap or other similar mechanism located at the vertical seam where the two doors meet.
A need has been identified for a new and improved door closure device or mechanism for a refrigerator or other appliance that overcomes the above-noted deficiencies and others in a cost-effective and efficient manner that is suitable for modern design and manufacturing practices.